iceismfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Religion of Iceism
Iceism is a religion formed by Her Most Devout Holiness, Grand Preacher Katie; and her loyal follower, Juan of the Many Faces. It seeks to spread the word of Lizzie and her plateau throughout the world. The rival Gods of Lizzie are Kenny, Ecclestone, the muslim one (I think his name is Allan), and that cunt Maddog. The Deities of Iceism *'Lizzie:' Supreme goddess. *'Olaf:' Lizzie's loyal sidekick and the god of entertainment. After his death at the hands of the Kennyist Ghastbitch during a game of 'Town of Salem', Olaf pledged to Lizzie in order to exact his revenge on Kenny. He is also a former communist, known as The Soviet Snowman. He converted to capitalism after having passionate gay sex with Vladimir Putin. *'Elsa:' Lizzie's former sex slave. As a punishment for incest, both she and her sister were given to Lizzie. However, her holiness realised that incest lesbians are fun, and she set them free. To apologise, she made Elsa a goddess. She can transform into Juan when playing "Town of Salem". *'Anna:' Elsa's younger sister. She is the only ginger on the planet who is known to have a soul. *'Kristoff and Sven:' Gay bestial couple, who embody the perfectly healthy sexual relationship that a man and reindeer should have. They are the gods of animal sex. *'Carol Peletier:' The loyal secretary of Lizzie. She shall follow her adoptive daughter everywhere just to get a chance to see her again. *'Mika Samuels:' Complete fgt. Left to die in a hole right next to Hans. *'Luke and Molly:' The gods of being a minority. They will die in the most insignificant way possible everytime you touch them. *'Big Daddy Ty:' The loyal bodyguard of Lizzie. Her assistant and guinea pig for sex experiments. *'Hans: M'ore of a cunt than Ben Paul. He is a ginger without a soul. He is the exact mathematical and scientific representation of Satan. The History of Iceism It all started when Katie and Juan discovered the magic of Lizzie, as they roleplayed along with Naruto. It all was about Lizzie being their high emperor and ruler, and how they needed to follow and love her as if there was no end. It eventually became serious as Lizzie's love and glory united the three as one. Naruto eventually quit and fogot about Lizzie, which gave him a long night of anal pain. In the same wiki the roleplay took place, the users became jealous of Katie's and Juan's direct connection with Lizzie, so they banned her and her secretary, Carol. Katie knew her and Juan needed a place where they could be with Lizzie forever, with no one to judge them. As she had been banned as well, she told Juan she needed to go to the Library of Kennyism while ehr ban took place. "I'll be fine, Juan." she mumbled. Juan knew it was a hard decision to make, as Katie could turn into a Kennyist and forget her love of Lizzie. He brought his Face Army Council along so they could contact Katie and give her advice. Four out of five members agreed she needed to go and be free, and so she did. While Katie's ban passed, Juan remained silent, along with the Faces. He was desperate, since Lizzie was slowly decaying. He packed his stuff, and left the Faces behind to join Katie at the Library of Kennyism. He found out Katie was doing well, as she had been accepted as a priest to Kenny. Lizzie was also there, being used as their main punisher. But, Juan knew something was going on. The Principles of Iceism *Obey Lizzie's every command. *Do whatever it takes to kill Kenny. He is our greatest threat. *Honor your superiors. *Do NOT disapprove of Disney Incest Lesbians. *Do not worship any other Gods except for Lizzie and her plateau. The Goals of Iceism *Defeat Kenny and all other fake gods all around Wikia. *Be the number one religion all around the Internet, with loyal followers and a stable empire. *Eliminate and banish all vandals or traitors that hurt Lizzie.